Brand New Eyes
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: They were lovers once, both completely madly in love. Everything soon came crashing down as she figured out that he was already married. The only thing the two had in common was that they were both comepletely in love with Uchiha Sasuke. KARINSASUSAKU
1. Confession

**New story, not sure how it will end or how this will turn out. The title was (obviously) from Paramore's new album called Brand New Eyes. Why? Oh, cause most of their songs on their albums will help lead this story to it's ending even though I don't know it yet so work with me people. Continuing on!**

**Inpiration Music: 'Paramore - Feeling Sorry', and 'Escape the Fate - The Flood'.**

**

* * *

**

_Brand New Eyes_

_

* * *

_

They were lovers once, both completely madly in love. Everything soon came crashing down as she figured out that he was already married - and it was not her. Instead it was this rich girl who goes by the name Danshi Karin. So outgoing, so fake. Haruno Sakura was nothing like her. Sakura wasn't fake. Not a least bit shy but she was rather sensitive. The only thing the two female's had in common was that they were both comepletely in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

_The saddest thing in the world is loving someone who used to love you._

-

-

She threw the kunai as it embedded itself on the sound ninja's chest. Sakura was panting because she was already wasting so much chakra because she was being ambushed. Although it was her fault that she took this B-ranked mission with Naruto, it was still a bloody battle. Naruto was somewhere off to the west. She was thankful that he led half of them away while she took care of the other half.

"Damn it." she cursed violently as she was running around the area searching for any hidden chakras. The mission was simple, just steal a scroll from the Village Hidden in The Rain. Too bad it wasn't that easy, it was after all a B-ranked mission. Five years passed since she last saw that chicken haired man. Five years and now she is at the age of 21 along with Naruto and of course Sasuke.

Kakashi had passed away due to old age. Sasuke was still not found but him having a new team was old news. The brand new news is the fact that he was married to some unknown mystery girl. Itachi was dead and no one had the slightest clue of what he was going to do next. Uchiha's were unpredictable. She tried searching for Naruto's chakra but when she found him, she also felt another chakra but her mind was to fuzzy to actually focus on it.

Sakura ran towards Naruto and the unfamiliar person.

-

-

-

"Naruto! Are you all -!" She stopped mid-sentenced for the man giving her non-related brother Naruto a piggyback ride was non other then the famous Uchiha Sasuke. "S-S-Sasuke-kun.." she whispered mostly to herself the man walked passed her, Sakura was completely ignored. "What are you doing here? Let Naruto go. Now." demanded she.

Sasuke turned back to slightly look at her, "Pathetic. The first thing you should do when you see a crimanal is to go at them with all you got, not stand around demanding and asking questions."

Sakura and Sasuke used to be in love. They were lovers. The first time she encountered him when they were at Orochimaru's base was when they first fought, after a few fighting it turned into them making love. Since that moment, Sasuke would somehow find a way to be with her even for a few minutes. It ended when he said that it was to risky him being with her and broke it off.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Sasuke, put him down now." she said pulling out her black gloves from her back pocket. Her emerald eyes shined with anger as she clenched her fists tight.

"Do you really have the power in you to try and fight me? You're already struggling and you're just standing there." Sasuke held out his left hand showing a gold band around his ring finger, the pink haired girl's heart stopped along with the functioning of her brain. "I'm already married. So do move on."

Without thinking she lunged toward him, hoping to relief her anger and make him release Naruto. Sasuke just side-stepped, easily dodging her fist. The woman paused and threw a kick in his direction but he grabbed her foot and swung her forward having her fit body smash into a tree. "You're weak and annoying."

Out of the blue, she smirked. "You live in a cave," she started as she threw another kick which successfully landed on his broad shoulder, "While the rest of us, the ninjas in Konohagakure, try to bring you back. To help you - " she ducked for he aimed a kunai towards her head, "I don't feel sympathy for you anymore. Now, I feel anger." she took advantage of being thrown in the air to do some hand signs, "I don't have time for feeling sorry for you or me." Sakura pursed her lips as the trees around started trying to get a hold on the Uchiha.

All he did was dodge because it was kind of hard going into combat with a person on your back. The woman stood on a high branch watching as the male she loved was jumping, twisting, and running around with Naruto on his back. Finally getting tired of waiting she used a substitution jutsu and ordered her clone to have her go down there and fight Sasuke.

It was at the moment she remembered that gold band suffocating his fourth finger. Who was he married to? she thought heatedly. For sure it was no one in Konoha if it was then that person would immediately being taken to the interrogation room. Sakura heard rumours going around saying he was married but she didn't believe it, until now.

"Hn. What kind of kunoichi are you?" his voice whispered into her ear, her eyes widened at her foolishness but he slammed her into the trunk of a tree - immobilizing her. It was then she took note that Naruto was not on his back anymore. "You're not supposed to zone out, Sakura." he lectured sternly.

"Apparently, a weak and annoying one. Am I right?" she whispered brokenly. "I wonder.. was everything that happened between us just a simple lie? It must have been, right?"

"Hn." he smirked evilly and swiftly pulled out a kunai. "I'm not going to kill you, so you could open your eyes. You're a waste of my time. Die any way you want but it won't be by me. People who aren't up to my standards don't deserve to have my attention."

"Then why?" It was absolutely obvious that he knew what she was referring to. Those loving nights that filled them both with bliss. After about exactly five minutes it was total silence. It seems like the Uchiha was as well looking for an answer. His head leaned itself towards her until his lips were right at her ear, his steady breathing having her shiver.

"_You were just a toy. A toy that should have been thrown away years ago_." she heard before the world of black to over her.

-

-

_It breaks your heart to see the one you love is happy with someone else, but it's more painful to know that the one you love is unhappy with you._

-

-

Sakura woke up and realized that she had been knocked out for the second time from that same Uchiha. He was married, and yet years ago they were lovers. If you could really call their relationship that. The woman he is with was probably some stunning normal looking girl with all the curves and most importantly - very strong.

Unlike her.

The pain was getting stronger everytime she thought about Sasuke with another woman. Like a wound without a gauze. Her whole heart shook and she felt like she was having a panic attack but no it was just her heart beating to rapidly. Was she really just a toy for his needs? It would make sense because every night they shared she said she loved him dearly while he just replied with a grunt.

Tears welled up in her eyes and they soon spilled over and she did nothing to stop them. Her heart clenched tightly and all she did was clutch on the bottom of her shirt. When she soon looked around tears still flowing down on her face she noticed that she was still on that branch and that Naruto nor Sasuke was no where in sight.

She couldn't even feel their chakra signitures.

Sakura Haruno had failed another mission and now had lost a friend to add to her misery.

-

_By my eyes I met you. By my hands I touched you. By my lips I kissed you & by my heart I loved you._

-

* * *

**Boom batta bam! Okay there another story and guess what I'm already half way done with the next chapter of Sexual Orientation. Although I'm sorry but you guys gotta give me like two extra weeks. God, it sucks not having to stick with your promises. Now I'm updating like every freakin' month! That's so gay.**

**Anyway.. I got obsessed with Call Of Duty and Halo. So yeah, sue me I like video games. **

**Okay. Review please! **


	2. Hope

**Wow. Long time kind of. Anyway the reason I'm not updating 'Sexual Orientation?' is because that I haven't really had any new ideas and I'm just waiting for it. You know, just to piss you guys off a bit. Don't you guys just love the qoutes I post up here?! I do! I think it's so cute while some are just heartbreakening.**

**Inspiration Music: A Day To Remember - The Downfall of Us All, Paramore - Brick by Boring Brick, Kerli Koiv - Walking On Air**

_The following is regarding the recent manga chapter of Naruto which is chapter 469. _

**OH HELL NOO!!!  
SAKURA JUST ADMITTED THAT SHE LOVED NARUTO IN THE RECENT MANGA CHAPTER! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, DUDE! But Naruto doesn't believe it, oh my god she needs to love Sasuke or else I am so not reading / writing anymore of these. Dude this is fucking pissing me off.**

* * *

-

-

_Sometimes you need to run away to see who will follow you_

-

-

Fourteen days passed and Sakura unwillingly was dragged back to Konoha, she had tried to search for Naruto herself but it all led to a dead end. A week into it, Hinata and Tenten dragged her back to Konoha. Her pink hair flowed with the wind as she sadly looked at the picture of the old Team 7.

-

-

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel_

-

-

"You have to cheer up a little bit Sakura. It isn't like Sasuke is actually going to kill Naruto, they're like best friends and rivals." said Ino who sipped her cup of tea along with Hinata and Tenten. "You've been like this for the past six days. I bet that Tsunade-sama will send a group of ANBU soon enough. We all will just have to wait."

Sakura gave out a long depressed sigh as she took a sip of her sweetened tea. She really did hope she was going to be sent to go after them, for sure Neji or Hinata was going to be on the team since of their famous Byakugan. Maybe Kiba and Akamaru because of their ability to track someone with the sense of smell. Shikamaru also simply because of his stratagies used in battle.

What can she do?

Oh, right nothing. Because she lost her best friend to her ex lover. Just as she was about to protest against her loud friend there was a tap on her shoulder. As she looked back she came face to face with a wolf mask. "Haruno Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino and Sagao Tenten. You all are to be at the Hokage's tower immediately."

The four girls quickly stood up and rushed outside after paying and thanking the man who served them tea. As they were all running Ino smiled cheekily at Sakura and mocked a, 'I told you so'.

-

-

_True love doesn't consists of holding hands, it consits of holding hearts._

-

-

"The seven of you have been choosen to pursue Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto. We have reason to believe that they are temporarily resting near Sunagakure." Tsunade eyes were fierce as she looked the adults in their eyes her hands rested below her chin, "Nara Shikamaru is team leader and I'm counting on you guys to bring Naruto back.. and if possible.. Sasuke.. but if not, I want you guys to kill him and take him off the crimanal lists."

Sakura's heart froze but a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder by Tenten made her feel slightly better. She knew that she would never be able to eleminate Sasuke. Maybe a fight to weaken him but never to kill him.

"Tsunade-sama, why would they be near Sunagakure?" asked Shikamaru smartly, "They wouldn't be so blind to notice that Suna is our ally... and there is a greater possibility to be caught since Gaara is Kazegake."

The old busty woman smiled as if she knew that question was already coming, "Yes. We don't know what they're doing there but as records shows Sunagakure is well equipped with weaponary."

"That still doesn't make sense!" cut in Kiba with a bark from his loyal dog. "Sasuke isn't stupid! He'll kill anyone who gets in his way! If we pursue him more then one of us is surely going to get injured or killed."

"I am well aware of that, Kiba." Amber eyes deceased it's gaze to the wooden floor, "But some risks we just have to take. You have the smarts, potential, Byakugan, weapons, strength, and ability to be one for a moment. You six are the perfect team."

Ino was now the one who stepped up, "When do we leave?" Everyone waited for the answer hoping that they would have enough time to pack and say good-bye to other fellow shinobis.

"Each and everyone of you will be leaving tonight at 8 o'clock sharp. That leaves you with six hours to pack and plan out what you guys are going to do. I expect every single one of you back and healthy a month or less from now... if you guys aren't back by then a team of ANBU will be sent out searching for you... or your remains."

Silence.

"Dismissed.."

-

-

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up._

-

-

They stood by the front gates, all staring at the village. It may be their last time. The seven people were standing in a line all ready to turn and walk out of Konohagakure. Their eyes showed the most emotion, some shadowed in sadness while some shone with determination to get back. Knowing that they might get killed frightened them all.

"Before we go." Shikamaru interrupted their thoughts, "This is the order we'll be leaving in the one leading will be Neji with me right behind him. After me will be Tenten then Kiba and Akamaru. Ino will be behind Kiba then comes Sakura for defense purporses Hinata will be in the back because we need the Byakugan in the front and back... Put these on.." he passed out small devices which were like walkie talkies.

"Just incase we get seperated, stick close. Sunagakure is three days away but that doesn't mean Sasuke might be a step ahead of us and already made a ambush."

They jumped off into the night. Ten hours into it all seven called for a break since it was already six in the morning, it was time for them to get some rest. Sakura and Hinata headed out to get some fire wood while the rest set up tents and looked for food. "Do you think we're going to find them, Hinata?"

She nodded, "Of course. Naruto-kun's strong chakra wouldn't be so hard to identify it is seven against three. Sakura-chan it should be a bit difficult but we have to bring them back."

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded shyly reaching for another small branch on the floor, "I wish I could be more like you. Don't you have a tad bit of doubt that we'll be killed?"

This time Hinata shook her head side to side, "Sakura-chan. We musn't dwell on the past anymore we all know that Sasuke-san is very strong but that must not bring our hopes down."

The two were now heading back to the camp site cradling a bundle of wood in their arms. Sakura honestly though that Hinata was stronger than her. It would be highly unlikey though, Sakura was one of the strongest kunoichi alive. But that was just physically, emotionally and mentally it was Hinata, Ino, and Tenten who won that.

She was confused, she was hoping that she'd find Sasuke and Naruto soon.

* * *

**I cut it short because the recent manga chapter is pissing me off to no end. I'm going to break something this is ass! Ughh! Fucking shit head asshole! Okay sorry for my cussing so tune in for the next chapter**

**Oh and tell me your thoughts of the Naruto chapter 469! **

**Adios.**


	3. Fright

**Yes sir, I'm back! Um, I will not be able to update until like next year but hopefully I'll make the time to work on Sexual Orientation I hope you guys love this chapter.**

**Music Inpiration: Independent Woman - Beyonce, Paramore - Whoa, Paramore - Careful**

**All right there's no more news so far and I hope you guys have a great holidays! Don't be afraid to hit me up about it!**

* * *

-

-

_However long the night, the dawn will break._

-

-

The rising sun came up from its spot as the ninjas of Konohagakure were packing up getting ready to leave. This would be their last day camping and in a few hours they would reach the Sunagakure gates. Everyone had horrible sleep last night because all were either training or way deep in thought of the battle that would surely come. Neji has suggested to walk from now on to conserve their energy because they were going to need it. The seven got into their rightful spots in the ninja line and everyone headed out.

"Keep your gaurd up.I don't want anyone hurt so early." said Shikamaru scouting the area, "Everyone has their microphone. Correct?"

"Yes." everyone choursed.

-

-

_Your heart breaks into million pieces, you regret at ever chance you had to make things right, ever night you lay motionlessly staring at the top of your celling wall thinking why didn't I do something before tonight? Then you wake up the next morning with a brand new chance to do it again, take it and tell them how you feel before its too late._

-

-

After hours of sweaty walking in the desert they finally reached the sphere shaped village of Sunagakure and they were all welcomed immediately.

"Kazegake-san. We are almost certain that Uchiha Sasuke is hidden here in this village with Uzamaki Naruto as hostage," explained Shikamaru who placed a scroll down on Gaara's desk. "We were assigned to search and hunt him down. Every single one of us have intentions of bringing Naruto back and taking Sasuke down."

"I see," mused Gaara placing down the scroll with care. "Kankuro!"

"Hai?" a man with painted purple stripes across his face poked his face out the door.

"I would like for you to show our guests to the extra rooms we have. Make sure they feel like home." he ordered. Gaara then turend his red hair towards the seven Konoha ninjas once again, "Follow Kunkuro and he'll take you to your rooms. Good luck with your mission. Don't destroy my village to much."

-

-

_It's sad when the people you know Became people you knew. When you can walk right past someone. Like they were never a big part of your life. How you used to be able to talk for hours And now you can barely even look at them._

-

-

Sakura was unpacking her things, she was going to share a room with Hinata and Tenten because Ino was constantly saying that she needed her 'closet space.' It was a surprise how much clothes she could fit in those bags she carried. "When do you think we should head out?" asked Sakura flopping her exhausted body on her plain bed.

"Don't know, but don't you think we should tell Shikamaru about this? What if we need backup?" asked Tenten worriedly.

"Tenten-chan has a point Sakura-chan, if we do need back up then how do we get word out to them?" Hinata considered.

"No way! We are doing this on our own. We have each others backs. Besides if we told them they won't even let us go into that bar, this plan is bulletproof. A little trust please."

"Now how come everytime you tend to say that, something always goes wrong? No one is gonna cover us when we're gone. Anyway, I'm sure Ino will snitch on us the second we tell her. How about I cover for us while you guys drag Ino out to do the bar job?"

"That's not very logical," explained Hinata, "It'll be awfully quite to take Ino. Our cover will be blown the instant we leave our room. Plus, you are the weapons specialist."

"So, Tenten. You in or not?" asked Sakura smirking. She smiled as she saw from the corner of her jade eyes that Tenten gave an annoyed groaned. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll leave after dinner."

-

-

_Life is so short, so fast the lone hours fly, We ought to be together, you and I._

-

-

The three kunoichi stood together side by side examinating themselves. Sakura was wearing her little pink kimono that showed plenty of clevege and skin. The Hyuuga was wearing something more suitable but not that much better. It was longer than Sakura's but it still showed clevege. The color was a dark green and it had one long slit on the side while Sakura's just cut through the middle. Since Tenten refused to wear a kimono she wore some short shorts with a halter top that had a large intersection on her chest area.

All their hair was up with chopsticks hanging out. Their weapons were hidden throughout their body just in case. Their secret mission was to find information of the whereabouts of Sasuke and Naruto themselves. As they entered the club in the downtown part of the village the smell of alcohol hit their faces like a ton of bricks.

"It reeks!" siliently complained Tenten.

"Deal with it." whispered Sakura instantly strutting over to the counter where the bartender stood behind it serving drinks to muliple people. A man was sitting there alone. Minding his own business while taking deep gulps of his drink. Sakura sat down next to him and smiled up at the bartender, "Give me the strongest thing you got."

"You sure, pretty lady? I don't think you could handle it."

Smirking, Sakura pushed herself up towards the man resulting for her clevege to show more then usual, "Try me." she whispered seductively. The man who was next to her stared blankly at her, "What? Never saw a woman drink before?" When her drink arrived Sakura took it down like a shot and licked her lips.

The man's eyes gleamed with interest, "Not one like you. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

-

-

_Flirting is the art of keeping intimacy at a safe distance._

-

-

Tenten swayed herself to the stage where drunken men cheered on the strippers. Tenten thought that it was a better and safer idea to find a drunk man who wasn't in his right mind to trick the information she wanted out of him then having to pull out the sex card. Spotting a man on the far right he was staring longingly at the tiny dancers up on the stage with pure lust. Slightly disgusted she walked behind him and slowly slid herself on her lap. She was so close to slapping him silly when his filthy hands ran up and down her thighs.

Remembering why she was in this situation in the first palce, she place a flirtatious smile and grinding against him unwillingly, "Hi there, stranger."

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he drunkingly asked. They always asked the same question, why they were here, and all that. It happened so often that every kunoichi ninja knew how to respond.

"I'm lost. I'm searching for someone." she whimpered, "He's tall, red eyes, mysterious, spiked up hair. Seen him? If you're able to help me, then maybe," she leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. Tenten was about to throw up right that second, "You'll just recieve an award.. if you know what I mean."

The man beneath her moaned as she inwardly gagged, "I believe I've seen him before. He was hear a few hours ago with a blond boy on his back." Tenten started chewing on his neck and asked if he knew anything else, "That's all I know but I think that fellow over there with that beautiful pink haired girl works with him, I remember seeing them togehter."

"You've been a big help." said Tenten. Lowering her head down, she secretly pushed down on his pressure point. Looking around she spotted Hinata doing well because it was obvious that the man she was with was eating out of the palm of her hands. The thing Tenten worried about the most was Sakura.

-

-

_I felt ashamed for what I had done. I don't have any excuses. I did what I did. I take full responsibility for myself and my actions. I wouldn't pawn this off on anybody. I'm sorry it happened. And I hurt people._

-

-

"You have really pretty hair, you know? It's so silvery, but it isn't old silvery. It's sexy." said Sakura drunkily. Truth was that Sakura was nothing near drunk, she was sober. Although if she didn't act drunk the man with the sharp teeth and grey hair will surely suspect something. The man she was with had sharp shark like teeth. A bit strange.

Suddenly, his face became so serious and so frightening that Sakura almost screamed. His eyes burned into hers that she slowly but quickly moved back away from him. "I know you're a ninja. In fact you're the most elite ninja of Konoha, next to Uzamaki Naruto of course. You guys are the best of friends, as I heard. Until your team mate, Uchiha Sasuke left the village."

Sakura was by far shocked. How can her cover be blown so fast? She made sure that she played all the right cards at the right time. It was impossible, "How did you know about Uchiha Sasuke?"

He chucked, "Princess, I work with him."

Fuck. Quickly running to the dance floor she spoke into her miniature microphone, "Tenten, Hinata! Our cover is blown we've got to get out of here!"

Hoping to hear one of their voices instead she heard a deep, sinister one. One she had heard many times before when she was younger, _"Sakura.. we have Sagao and Hyuuga here. Don't try running away because we have every single exit blocked."_

"Sasuke," she whispered, "Where are they?!"

_"You'll find out soon, walk back towards the man you were with before."_

Double fuck.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I wanted to update before Christmas! Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry have to go! The food is all set up and I'm starving! Once again! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**REVIEW :)**


	4. Captured

**It's been so long! I really am sorry if you missed this! I re-read all the chapters and I noticed that this story is using so many time skips! What I'm trying to do is to stop that to prevent boredom. Haha! DID YOU GUYS HEAR? Zac and Josh left Paramore. :(! (When I heard this I was suddenly reminded of this story) I was seriously crying for minutes. Paramore isn't going to be the same anymore! **

**I just want to inform my readers that this isn't the same plot line as most stories. Don't worry. Sasuke will suffer! ;)**

**Music Inspiration: Paramore - Careful, Paramore - All We Know**

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder if you ever think of us. And what happened between us. Or, really, what never happened between us._

* * *

She had no choice. To save her friends, she had to follow Sasuke's orders. Sakura bit her lower lip as she walked toward the shark-like man - obviously trying to think of a plan as quickly as she could. At that moment she realized that Tenten and Hinata were right. They should have notified someone about their own little mission. As she arrived to her destination, the man gripped her upper arm firmly and led the way outside.

There was no such thing as being too careful anymore.

Sakura was pushed forward and she tripped over the uneven pavement. Luckily, she caught herself and she glared at the shark man who grinned at her, "The name's Hōzuki Suigetsu." When he introduced himself Sakura glared even harder. At that time was when she really studied the man. His hair was silver that had a light-blue tint in it. His locks reached just above his shoulders - much like Sakura's pink hair - it was flat and lifeless. This man had purple eyes that stuck out against his pale skin. He wore matching purple sleeveless shirt with gray pants. He wears a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it, and another belt around his chest that held a large sword.

To Sakura the large sword was familiar, she racked her brain for answers then she came to another realization, "That's the executioner's blade."

"This baby right here?" he asked as he patted the large sword strapped to his back, "Yes it is. Nice of you to notice."

"Why are you working with Sasuke?" she commanded changing the subject to keep herself from thinking about the past.

Suigetsu smirked as he pulled a water bottle from his waist belt, "We're the ones in charge. I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions." Sakura debated whether to just beat the guy to a bloody pulp and make a run for it but she knew that she couldn't leave her close friends in the hands of Sasuke. She already had let him take Naruto. She wasn't going to let him take anybody else. Not on her watch.

Suddenly five figures appeared behind her. She turned around and gasped when she found Tenten and Hinata. Their hands were tied as well as their ankles, their mouths gagged with dirty pieces of cloth. Beside them was Sasuke and another man. He was the tallest from Team Taka. Sakura heard of this man before she believed his name was Jūgo. Jūgo has spiky orange hair with a darker shade of orange for eyes. His face was surprisingly calm.

On the other side of Sasuke was a female. Sakura was also familiar with the girl, her name was Karin. Karin had red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wore brown glasses, a lavender uniform common for Orochimaru's subordinates, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with shoes. Her chest, neck and arms are covered with bite marks that result from using her Heal Bite and all of which are hidden by her uniform. Sakura thanked Kami that she read more about Team Taka and it's members before going on the mission.

She knew what each member was capable of. Emerald eyes scanned the girl once more then she froze as she blankly stared at her left hand. There, on her ring finger held a gold band - much like Sasuke's. Her eyes narrowed. So this is her? she asked herself. Sasuke was the one who broke the silence, "Hn."

_Typical_, "Even after being married you still haven't learned much vocabulary." Sakura noted how strong Karin's glare was as her chakra spiked, "Let my friends go. All three of them."

Karin then crossed her arms and looked at the pink haired girl, "Ew. What a horrible taste in style." she commented. Sakura wore a red shirt with white circular designes with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. It was her usual ninja outfit that she wore when she went on missions and such, "Who in the world has pink hair!"

Sakura was unfazed as the girl continued insulting her. She evaluated the situation. There was no way that she could take all of them on her own. Hinata and Tenten were tied up and by the looks of it, the rope that tied them together was bonded with chakra. She scrutinized and noticed that itw as draining her friend's chakra. Sakura calculated that in about five minutes they would pass out due to chakra lost, "What do you want from us?" asked Sakura. She came to a conclusion that it was better to just give Team Taka what they wanted so they'll get a slim chance to escape alive.

"Why are they here." demanded Sasuke. She knew that he wasn't referring to Tenten and Hinata whose eyes were beginning to drop - He was referring to the mission Tsunade gave them.

"A mission."

"Rank." he said.

"D." she smirked at his annoyed face.

"Don't test me." he stated, "What rank."

Sakura sighed and decided it would be best to not push the man's buttons, "A."

"Let me guess. You and your leafy friends are after our team." filled in Suigetsu who finished his bottle of water. He licked his lips as he stared at the tied up brunette who was now struggling to keep her eyes open, "Her. She's a strong one ain't she? The other one already passed out." His purple eyes flickered with lust as he looked over Tenten.

Sakura turned her head slightly to glare at the man, "Don't you even think about it."

"Too late, sweet cheeks." he said winking at her playfully. Sakura turned to give him a piece of her mind when she was taken by her upper arm once again and was securly held in place. She struggled against the grip to get her hands on Suigetsu who was just grinning like a mad man - making Sakura want to pumble him even more. She would beat him up so hard that until he's almost dead. Then she would heal him... Just to kill him once again. Sakura evilly laughed inside her brain as she pictured it.

Sakura was standing above Suigetsu who was begging for his worthless life. She smirked but then looked up and saw Sasuke standing there with his Sharingan spinning wildly. Emerald eyes glared at the man as she said in a low angry voice, "Get the fuck out of my head, Sasuke." she warned.

"What an evil little mind you have." he commented staring at the now fading Suigetsu.

"I said get the fuck out of my head!" Suddenly Inner Sakura appeared and Sasuke was - of course- unfazed, "Once I get my hands on you you'd regret even thinking about entering my mind!" Inner Sakura reached forward to grab Sasuke but he just jumped back, the forest floor faded away along with the trees. Sasuke fell neatly to the black floor. Sakura stood before him her head down. Behind her was a larger version who clearly had 'Inner Sakura' tattooed on her forehead. Although it was just a white outline.

Sasuke smirked, "So this is what kicked out Yamanaka in the preliminary rounds."

"What did I say? I said get out of my head!" Inner Sakura screamed as she attempted to grab Sasuke with her giant hands. As she got hold of him, Inner Sakura tried squeezing the life out of him. As a result, Sasuke faded away, "Finally. That'll teach him to mess with us. _Shānnarō!_"

Sakura gasped as they both went back into reality, "How dare you." she choked out softly.

As usual, Sasuke smirked as he stared at the panting Sakura, "Your Inner takes a lot of your energy away." he wasn't a question. He stated it as if he knew all about her Inner. Sakura clenched her fists because she knew that he was right.

"You're not going to let us go.. aren't you?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked as he nodded to Suigetsu. Before Sakura could even turn around she felt pressure on her neck the last words she mumbled before darkness took over her was, "Fuck.. you." But she was aware when she heard her name being called from Shikamaru's mouth.

* * *

_People will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. _

_

* * *

_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes scanned the area, she was in an old room with no windows. There was no light so it was impossible to make out anything in the darkness. When she tried to move, Sakura noticed that her arms were chained up above her in mid-air, her feet barely touched the ground as she groaned. Her arms above her were starting to ache.

Green eyes then noticed blood stains below her feet, "Guess I'm going to die here.. right Sasuke?" she said into the darkness. She knew he was by the door just leaning onto the doorframe. She could feel his chakra.

"Probably. But I wouldn't dwell on it. Tell me about your mission." the said man walked in with his sword still strapped to his side. Sasuke took a chair from somewhere and placed it in front of Sakura's limp body as he sat on it waiting for her answer.

Sakura smirked, "Rot in hell."

In a flash he was standing so close to her that his breath caressed her face gently, "Are you sure you want to test me?"

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Weak." he mumbled to her, "Still and always will be the weakling."

Sakura clenched her fists and attempted to break free, "Where are they." she repeated.

Sasuke sighed, "Here you are chained up and you still only care about your little friends. This is proof that bonds only weaken you."

"You're wrong. They strengthen you. If you had bonds then you'd have something worth living for - someone to turn to when you're in need. You're the weak one here Sasuke." Out of no where Sakura's wrists were free. She collapsed onto the ground rubbing her wrist she looked up and and saw Sasuke placing his sword back into it's case, "I don't understand you." she said to herself.

Sasuke turned to walk out of the room, "You never will."

"Keep your guard up, Sasuke." she warned him. Sakura was already forming a plan in her head.

Sasuke turned and smirked at her, "Annoying."

That single word triggered all her feelings once again and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why'd you marry her?" she said looking down at her lap, "I know you of all people is incapable of actually caring for someone. So why?" Emerald eyes scanned the room trying to find some sort of weapon she could use when he left. Most of her waited for an answer but another part of her was still in ninja mode.

Onyx eyes softened as he turned his head to look at the broken girl, "Her power." he stated simply totally unaware of her doings.

As the door shut she curled up into a ball on the floor and asked herself, "Was my power alone not enough? Why am I never good enough?" she whispered crying silently. Sakura was unaware that Sasuke was standing right outside the door listening to her, "I can't do anything right." His hands clenched as he walked away with an unfamiliar pain in his chest. He then continued to walk farther and farther away.

Sakura vowed to never care for Sasuke ever again. She told herself that she hated him with all her guts and she'd kill him when her friends were safe, "Sasuke Uchiha... you will die by my hands." she said to herself. Her emerald eyes now adjusted to the darkness she stood up and felt around the room blindly. She sighed when she just found a dirty bended metal fork in the room. Throwing the fork down she sat on the dirty floor and crossed her legs and tried to feel her friend's chakra.

Tenten and Hinata were about six rooms across from her and she could tell that they both were still knocked out. Team Taka were all in different rooms except for Karin of course, she was in the same room as Sasuke. Sakura frowned when she couldn't sense Naruto's chakra, "I'll build up my chakra first." she stated. She moved into a corner where she closed her eyes, "A small nap will help."

* * *

_You are going to lose people in your life. & I realize that no matter how much time you spent with them, or how much you appreciated them and told them so, it will never seem like it was enough._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the super late update! **

**Happy Holidays! **

**-LoveWithoutFear.**


	5. Help

**Hello! I'm so sorry but then when I signed on I was looking at my previous stories and decided it was time for me to update :)! So sorry!**

**Music Inspiration: Paramore - All I Wanted, Paramore - Monster, Dashboard Confessional - Stolen  
**

* * *

She rubbed her wrists as she managed to pull the chains off of it. Pale hands roamed her own body searching for a weapon of some sort but frowned when she found none at all. _Must have took everything when I was knocked out, _concluded Sakura. She then slowly reached her bra and smirked when she grabbed hold of a small bobby pin.

"Good thing they didn't check everything." she whispered to herself as she stretched out the bobby pin a bit before crawling over to the door and sticking the small object in. Sakura struggled for a few minutes before the lock finally clicked. Victoriously she smiled brightly despite her situation and opened the door. The hallway was dark and cold. Cautiously she walked out of the room and walked to her left, since the other way was a dead end.

Her short pink kimono was easy to move in but wasn't all that great if she was forced into battle. Sakura thanked the lord that she was smart enough to wear black skin-tight spandex under. As she continued to walk her mind was alert hoping to see any sign of her friends. Her chakra sensing skills weren't that great but if she focused hard enough it would be easy enough to pinpoint their location.

Emerald eyes shone brightly as she opened a door to her left and found Tenten who was in the same situation as her - chained as her chakra was being sucked out of her. Quickly she ran to her and undid the locks on the chain with the bobby pin she still had, "Sakura?" Tenten groggily asked opening her brown eyes.

The said girl nodded and when to undo the other chain, "Do you have any idea where Hinata may be?"

As the two walked back into the hallway in their small outfits Tenten looked at the door across from her. Without any words spoken they opened the rusted old metal door and quickly unlocked the chains that were binding her wrists.

Hinata regained consciousness momentarily.

"This is bad. We have no weapons, no chakra, and we have no idea how to get out of this place." observed Tenten looking around the small room.

Sakura then tried covering up her cleavage of her kimono, "Hinata can you use your byakugan?"

Hinata complied and then spoke to her two companions, "Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo are discussing some stuff right now. They seem pretty unaware that we've escaped. The way out of here is passed them but it's going to be pretty difficult considering who we're up against. Isn't Karin a tracker?"

Tenten was the one who responded, "According to the reports she is. Karin should have noticed that we've broken out the second we did."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together, "Unless she wants us to leave. Think about it we're three pretty powerful females. He might just rape each and every one of us to make the Uchiha line even more powerful. The fact that they're married well you guys see we're I'm going right?"

The other two nodded, "If she wants us to leave then I'm taking." murmured Tenten walking back to the hallway.

"That Suigetsu guy is coming downstairs!" panicked Hinata looking at her two friends desperately. All three hearts began to pump faster and faster as they nervously looked at the door knob which turned. Sakura and Tenten hid against the wall next to the door as Hinata laid limply on the floor acting as if she was knocked out.

"Oi! Sas-" he began to shout but then Sakura moved to place two fingers where a pressure point was located, "Hm. I see you three got out." he commented his bright purple eyes turned to look at the pink haired girl.

Tenten then unstrapped the large sword that was on his back. For a moment she admired it, Tenten was really into weapons. Obviously. She then tossed it aside and the groaned at the weight of the thing. The weight of that thing was pretty heavy. Even for Tenten.

Sakura rose a fine pink eyebrow, "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not." said the male honestly grinning widely - flashing them his sharp white teeth, "Ya know. You three are pretty hot. How bout we get to know each other?" Tenten made a disgusted vomiting noise.

"Sweet dreams." whispered Sakura in his ear before successfully knocking him out. Or so she thought. As he laid limply on the floor Sakura turned to the girls and their skimpy outfits, "We really need to get out of here now. We can't really go into battle in these outfits."

Urgently they walked out of the hallway and then up the staircase their footfalls quick but silent. Tenten ordered Hinata to keep an eye on Sasuke and his other two teammates. They glued themselves near the wall in a dimly lit hallway with five doors. The one a few yards in front of them was probably the only exit out of here.

They didn't dare say a word. Since Hinata and Tenten were low on chakra they didn't have to lower their chakra levels so Karin wouldn't notice. Just then the door creaked opened and out came the Uchiha himself. The three girls held their breath hoping he would just continue walking. They pressed their bodies closer to the wooden wall.

Fear tickled their spine as the three held their breaths as he stopped a few feet in front of them.

* * *

"I can't believe this. That forehead!" growled Ino as she quickly jogged to Shikamaru's room with full intentions of telling him what the girls planned. It's been about a day and they still haven't returned. Ino wouldn't admit it but it worried her to death.

Loudly, she banged on the genius's door - who was also her long time crush. Ino then barked, "Oi! Open the door! This is urgent!"

Ino's ears picked up more shuffling of clothes and then she couldn't take it. She turned the door knob, "Shika -" her voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her; her heart breaking with every second that passed by. Baby blue eyes watched as the shirtless Shikamaru finished pulling up his pants which seemed to be the only article of clothing he had on.

The female in the room - Temari - blushed in embarrassment as she readjusted her ninja outfit.

On the outside Ino turned her head to the side and acted like she didn't care but on the inside, oh god she was screaming, crying, and breaking.

"What is it Ino?" he asked as he slipped on his black shirt before her.

Biting her lip she remembered why she came here, "It's Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten!"

"What about them?" he asked and so did Temari both suddenly turning serious.

Ino gulped at their intense stares, "They went on their own to see if they could gather information about Sasuke and Naruto and their whereabouts. But they still haven't come back and they should be back! I'm worried."

Shikamaru's eyes widen, "Gather everyone and tell them to get ready in ten minutes. We're going to search for them." he said seriously after he cursed to himself for not paying attention to his mission and his team mates.

He then turned to Temari who also looked worried, "Temari. Can you get a message to Hokage and Gaara about the current situation?"

With a nod Temari ran out of the room.

As Shikamaru searched for his things he noticed Ino still haven't left the room, "Ino? Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"I didn't know you two had a thing." she whispered sadly.

The man stopped his movements and then slowly attempted to walk to her but she of course stepped back, "Ino.."

"Don't." she warned glaring at him, "You know how I feel about you. Let's just find my girls and get this mission done with so I could go home." her voice was emotionless as Ino stared at the man she loved but then she turned and quickly ran to tell the others - her head held up high.

After the group was briefed and then were told of a plan. Soon they all headed out.

* * *

As much as the three of them hoped he would just continue walking and not pay any attention to them he turned back. His piercing onyx eyes staring directly at Sakura, "There's no use of attempting to escape." he stated.

Walking out of the shadows she glared at him, "I have all my chakra now." she reminded slowly transmitting chakra in her fists. Sakura was glad that Hinata and Tenten were still in the shadows. What's left of their chakra was low and undetectable.

"Your friends don't." he stated monotonously not sparing Hinata and Tenten a glance as they stood behind Sakura.

Sakura growled, "Where's Naruto."

"You are in position to ask questions." Sasuke stated turning fully to face her, his hand on his hip. The ring on his finger gleaming in the light. The pink haired girl got into her fighting stance but he just stared at her with no emotion at all. Deep jade eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the ring for a moment, "When will you get over it." stated Sasuke as he caught her.

She growled and charged at him full force, her two friends staring at her in worry.

When they engaged in combat Sasuke almost yawned. He didn't even have to do much work. This only angered Sakura even more, "Look for Naruto and get him to Shikamaru!" she ordered her two friends. Sasuke managed to throw the two against a wall while single handily dodging Sakura's vicious attacks.

Hinata groaned quietly but then stood up slowly. Using her byakugan, she located Naruto in a matter of seconds. Of course he was knocked out cold. With a call to Tenten, Hinata darted in the direction where her long-time love was located.

She was relieved when she heard her two close friends run from the battle. The two kept their distance as they waited for the other to attack. Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and held it firmly. Sasuke stood there just staring lazily at her movements.

Karin then walked into the hall and smirked evilly, "Let me deal with her, Sasuke-kun." she said to her husband eyeing the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura growled and launched herself at Karin. The two girls with an undying love to a certain Uchiha engaged in a deadly dance. Their lover and ex-lover stood watching slightly interested. They didn't even look like they were in battle, it was more as if they were dancing - a dance that was rehearsed plenty of times.

Never once did they miss a step.

As the continuously clashed Suigetsu woke and watched excitingly. Juugo on the other hand was ordered by Sasuke to make sure that the girls were unable to take Naruto Uzamaki away from his cell. Karin panted and raised her thick black glasses as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Sakura was in the same state but she was able to regain her breath quicker than her. Right when she did she launched herself at the redhead with chakra filled fist. Karin abruptly jumped away but was unfortunately pressed against one of the wooden walls of the hallway.

Luckily for Sakura it gave her a chance to collide her fist into Karin's pretty little face. Although she was stopped when another hand wrapped around her wrist holding it a few centimeters away from the girl with the black glasses. The said girl gulped and then let out a breath when her husband came to the rescue.

The pink haired girl yanked her wrist from his grasped and jumped back.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata desperately ran out of the house panting from being chased. Jugo was right behind them as an evil entity took over. His skin was now gray and his aura abruptly changed into something actually evil. The fact that Tenten and Hinata had hardly any chakra left just made things even worse - if that was possible.

Since their speed was pretty slow Jugo caught to them pretty easily. Quickly, his large hand wrapped around their slim necks and lifted them off the ground. Hinata let out a loud yell before her air supply was cut off.

Tenten gasped for hair as she cursed, desperately trying to claw at his hands.

She and her friend then slowly was fading into unconsciousness. The only noise that filled their ears was the constant apologies from the person who nearly killed them.

Emerald eyes were filled with slight sympathy as she watched the man crumble to his knees burying his head in his hands. The sympathy was gone the second she reminded herself that shinobi mustn't show any emotion. Sakura ran to her friends and performed medical ninjutsu. Sakura also gave them a bit of her chakra - just enough for them to run, "We just came for Naruto."

"You're not going to get him." replied Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes slowly filled with tears, "Why?" she focused her eyes on Hinata's neck, "What more could you possibly want from him?"

He didn't answer, "Suigetsu. Make sure Karin is okay. Take Jugo with you."

"Yes sir." mocked the shark look alike dragging the large man by the collar with a large sword over his shoulder. When he was out of sight Sakura asked again.

This time it was more desperate.

"He's going to be of good use in time," Sasuke explained monotonously, "it'll be better if he's on my side."

Sakura glanced at him in surprise, "And what about Kakashi? What about me? What about team seven?"

"Hn." he said. Onyx eyes spared a glance at the two fallen girls on the wooden floor, "Take them and go home. I won't kill you, you aren't worth my time. "

"I never am!" she shouted angrily, "I won't let you get away." Sakura growled.

Suddenly she was pressed against one of the walls a steel blade pressed against her neck. Sasuke's smirk dangerously close to her ear, "Do not test my patience. You of all people should know that."

She gulped as she clenched her fist. For a moment she wanted to hug the man before her but Sakura knew that that dream was just unrealistic. Sakura took a shallow breath before she did what she had in mind. Having her chakra filled knee connect to his groin, Sasuke stepped back and then fell forward in pain.

Taking this short moment as her chance she ran to her friends and quickly - yet carefully lifted them both up and placed their arms over her shoulders. Sakura groaned at the weight she had to carry. Her pale muscular legs pumped chakra as she quickly walked to the exit.

As they found themselves in the middle of the desert Sakura continued walking as fast as her feet could take her. Halfway through her travels Tenten slowly began to stir. Noticing this, Sakura gave a sigh of relief before laying one of her friends down on the sand dunes.

Emerald eyes scanned the area and spotted the village gates a few miles ahead, "What happened?"

Sakura's eyes didn't move themselves from the gates. Her back toward Tenten as Hinata still stood lifeless around her shoulders, "The mission was a fail."

"Figured. You four sure are troublesome." a familiar lazy voice said behind them.

The pink haired girl turned with her eyes narrowed, "I failed yet again."

"You'll always get another chance, Forehead." said Ino surely taking Hinata from her shoulder and laying her down on the sand.

"Probably not." said another voice from behind the search group. They all turned their heads to face Sasuke and his members.

Shikamaru sighed as he stared at them, "What a drag." he mumbled already planning some sort of strategy.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
